


Hugo or Not to Go

by thebeehive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Retail, At the first ever Hugo imprint store, Liam is head creative designer at Hugo, Liam knows what he wants here and doesn't hesitate to go for it lol, M/M, Smut, Zayn is employee number seven, at westfield in london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeehive/pseuds/thebeehive
Summary: “I mean, honestly - chevrons? Ugh. We all in the Royal Air Force now or summat?”“Zayn!”He ignored his new co-worker Chell and continued, gesturing at the rack holding white t-shirts next to them. “This creative director-” Zayn used air quotes around the word ‘creative’- “must really think he’s hot shite if all he can come up with is this pro-military, pro-bullshit garbage designs-”“Is that so?”Zayn turned around to see Liam Payne standing there. The ‘creative’ director of Hugo, the guest of honor at the new store at Westfield opening today, and owner of a pair of very muscular forearms in short, tight sleeves, crossed in front of his body and showing four thick black chevrons tattooed down the underside of his right forearm.Oh shit, Zayn thought.(Or, Liam is creative director of Hugo and Zayn is a newly hired store employee. Shenanigans ensue).





	Hugo or Not to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conlaluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conlaluna/gifts).

> I saw tags on an edit, and then went in a slightly different direction, but here we go. 
> 
> Also, Zayn and archery is one of my fave things, how many fics will I mention that in?? (To be fair I was also obsessed with Katniss and archery when I first read Hunger Games. Maybe I should take up archery??) 
> 
> This is for Heartsxscars, the sweetest, nicest, and most supportive, of all the things, and who wrote the tags on the edit. Love you Lupe!

“And another thing.” Zayn was getting warmed up. “These clothes are SO boring. There’s nothing special about them. Nothing that makes them stand out-”

“Uh Zayn.” Chell tried to get his attention but Zayn was on a roll now.

“I mean, honestly - Chevrons? Ugh. We in the Royal Air Force now or summat?”

“Zayn!”

He ignored his new co-worker and continued, gesturing at the rack holding white t-shirts next to him. “This creative director-” and here Zayn used air quotes around the word ‘creative’- “must really think he’s hot shite if all he can come up with is this pro-military, pro-bullshit garbage designs-”

“Is that so?” 

Zayn turned around to see none other than Liam Payne standing there. The ‘creative’ director of Hugo, the guest of honor at the new store in Westfield opening today, and owner of a pair of very muscular forearms in short, tight sleeves, currently crossed in front of his body and clearly showing four thick black chevrons tattooed down the underside of his right forearm. 

He was dressed in head to toe Hugo -a well fitted dark blue shirt with a gold chevron on the front chest pocket and those hybrid, slim-fitting pants that couldn’t decide if they wanted to be joggers or pass as dress slacks with an elastic waist and a tie-front - the same as Zayn and all his co-workers, who were obviously decked out. 

Zayn’s store manager, who was a bit high-strung - the nicest way Zayn could put it - had zealously shown the employees of the store several pictures of the Hugo creative director, so come time for the grand-opening party there would be no question who they should grovel to. Well, he didn’t use the word grovel, but Zayn could read between the lines. 

“Um.” Zayn was rendered speechless. Liam’s photos hadn’t done him justice. In the pictures he’d looked VERY attractive, but in person he was even more stunning. 

He could feel the full body blush radiating out from his face to his chest, but his embarrassment at being caught out was so severe he swore he could feel it spreading through his arms and legs until the very tips of his fingers and toes were tingling. He felt warm all over, and his palms and the back of his neck felt damp. Oh shit, Zayn thought - his principles be damned, he needed this job to help pay for uni, and couldn’t afford to be fired on the store’s grand opening day when he hadn’t even been paid for the week long training yet.

“Listen, I, uh, didn’t quite mean-”

“Mr. Payne, it is such a pleasure, we weren’t expecting you for another twenty minutes.” Zayn was saved by Carmen, the eager-to-please store manager, in the flesh, cutting in; he rushed over and was now furiously shaking the director’s hand. And kept shaking. And wasn’t letting go.

“Please, call me Liam. Everyone, please. First names around here, yeah? We’re all part of the Hugo family.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes before he could help it, and he saw Liam glance his way, briefly, before flashing a brilliant smile at Carmen and gently extracting his hand. “Introduce me to the new team?”

“Of course, of course!” Carmen was practically vibrating in his eagerness. “I’m Carmen, store manager, we spoke over the phone of course.”

“Of course, I remember.”

Liam was smooth, Zayn had to give him that. He watched as the director went down the line of employees, shaking each of their hands, asking their name, and complimenting them on how they had styled their clothes, which only further irritated Zayn, as they were all wearing Hugo, that Liam had designed, so he was really only complimenting himself. Designers and their egos, he thought, what a bunch of bullshit. Behind him was a well dressed young woman holding two coffees. A personal assistant, of course. 

And then it was his turn, and Zayn felt his stomach clench - would Liam demand that Carmen fire him? Knowing Carmen, he would do it in a heartbeat, whether or not there was a valid reason, if the creative director demanded it. Zayn wouldn’t fault him if he did - he was sure the store manager would do whatever possible to keep his own job and please Liam at the same time.

Liam’s hand was big and warm. Zayn shook it, realizing too late how sweaty his own hand was. 

“And you are?” Liam prompted.

Zayn realized he was standing there staring at Liam. “Uh, Zayn, I’m Zayn.”

“Well, Zayn. I see you’re the only one wearing the vest - must be to show off those tattoos of yours?”

“Um. I guess?” Zayn hadn’t given any thought to what he was wearing - he had just been told to wear the loose vest, which was white with a single large red ‘H’ on the front, and four black chevrons running down the back, which, as Zayn was now kicking himself, were clearly inspired by Liam’s own tattoos. He looked at Liam’s hands, folded into his crossed arms - clearly a move he practiced to make his arm muscles bulge more, Zayn thought scornfully- both hands had tattoos. A flying eagle on one, and black roses on the other. Huh. Zayn refrained from looking at his own hands, but he thought about the mandala on his left hand and wrist, and how good it would look next to the roses…

Liam was speaking, but Zayn had missed it.

“I’m sorry, didn’t catch that?”

“I said, if we have time after the opening, I’d love to hear more of your thoughts on the direction of Hugo. You clearly have some strong opinions on the brand.” 

And with that Liam turned back to Carmen, and was led away to tour the rest of the store.

Chell inched over to him. He had met her during training week, and she was the only team member who didn’t seem to buy into the fake fashion aesthetic, but had simply viewed it as a necessary job. Consequently, Zayn barely knew anyone’s name other than her and the manager.

“I can’t believe you didn’t get fired on the spot!” Chell probably thought she was whispering, but she was loud enough to draw the attention of the rest of the team, who crowded around. 

“Did you really say Chevrons are shit?” A guy with a mohawk who may have been named Feliz asked. 

“He’s so handsome, can’t believe he heard you talk trash about his clothes.” A girl who Zayn hadn’t so much as exchanged eye contact with shook her head.

Chell shook her head. “It was nice knowing ya Zayn.”

The team dispersed around the store, and Zayn groaned. No matter how he felt about the clothes (boring) and the brand (a notorious, to say the least, history) and the creative director (to be determined on his potential firing?) he had to admit he had been extremely unprofessional. He was already wearing the clothes, if he hated it that much he looked foolish, like the worst type of hypocrite. He sighed, and went to go stand in place.

An hour later and Zayn’s mood hadn’t improved. The grand opening was actually a private opening, or a ‘soft’ opening - so the store was open late, after normal Westfield hours, and there were caterers offering flutes of champagne and trays of canapes, and the general public wasn’t allowed in, just a mix of Hugo corporate and other managers and owners of nearby upscale retail establishments. Zayn was hungry and thirsty, but as a working ‘brand representative’ it was his job to stand in his designated corner of the store and look good in the clothes, and then answer any questions thrown his way. As no one had any questions, he was bored out of his skull. 

Zayn loved fashion, and the artistic, creative side of clothing, but hated inauthenticity of any type, so he found these types of events rather hard to swallow. He understood it was the nature of the industry, of many industries, but it didn’t make it any easier. He took a deep breath, and swayed slightly in place. Over the loudspeakers the song ‘Runaway’ by Kanye was playing. Zayn softly mouthed along, “So I think it's time for us to have a toast. Let's have a toast for the douche bags.”

“So, I finally had a moment and I’m glad I found you.” 

Liam interrupted his reverie on the fallacies of capitalism and the validity of Kanye lyrics, startling Zayn so much he almost backed into a rack of clothing. He straightened up, and tried to look at Liam full tilt without avoiding his very direct gaze. His eyes were a soft brown, and his lips were - very nice. Zayn shook himself; focus, focus, he thought. He needed this job. Liam was alone, no personal assistant or store manager trailing after him. The perfect time to apologize, Zayn thought. 

“Uh, listen, about earlier - “

“Don’t worry about it,” Liam waved a hand in the air, his expensive watch glinting in the bright lights of the store. “You obviously feel passionately about the history of chevrons. And Hugo. I just wanted to explain to you why I used chevrons in this collection.”

“Look, Mr. Payne -”

“Liam. Call me Liam, Zayn.”

Zayn gulped. And Liam remembered his name. Just fucking great. “Liam. I do want to apologize. It was unprofessional of me, and I work here. And I didn’t realize - “ here he gestured at Liam’s arm. “-your own personal connection to the design.”

Liam giggled, which turned into a giggle shrug. And Zayn was fascinated by the dichotomy of a fashion big wig, who clearly spent a lot of time in the gym, but was also able to giggle and shrug and look adorable doing it. It didn’t make sense. None of this made any sense. 

“Let me explain this tattoo. I got it when I was young; it represents my family, my parents and my sisters, but I didn’t think to put meself on there as well. And the tattoo artist made it much bigger than I wanted, but I was too scared to speak up.” Here he giggled again. “He was a large bloke, quiet scary looking. Or, so I thought back then. Anyway, when I started designing this collection, I knew I wanted to incorporate chevrons into the design - did you know-” and now his eyes got big and his eyebrows raised up and his mouth started moving very quickly, “-that, before their use in military insignia and clothing, chevrons were found on pottery from ancient Greece? Some of the earliest ones are dated 1800 BC, from the island of Crete?”

Liam paused to take a breath, and Zayn realized he was still watching those hypnotizing lips. He quickly raised his eyes, to see Liam smirking at him.

“Anyways. I’m a bit of a nerd with stuff like that. But I think it’s really important to know that there’s more to them than just the military use. And, aside from the chevrons, I read up on the first ancient olympics. I really wanted that reflected in the clothes as well - casual sporty clothes that reflect a long history of sport and unity. Sorry, I tend to get carried away when I’m interested in something -didn’t mean to bore ya.”

Zayn licked his lips. “Uh, no. No. I like history. And I didn’t know that. About the Chevrons going, like, that far back to ancient Greece. I’m, going to uni for English, so I tend to read up on a lot of history too.” 

“Is that so?” Liam gave him an assessing gaze. “So you don’t want to stick with fashion forever? You could get into modeling, you know.”

“Uh.” Zayn felt out of his depth. And he hated feeling that way. Compliments he could handle. Compliments from Liam Payne, however, were a different story. “I’m a bit short, mate, but thanks.”

“Not runway, but like print for sure. Like, I kind of want to use you for the next Hugo campaign.” 

Liam’s eyes were now giving him a very, very slow up and down. Zayn blinked. What was happening here. 

“Um. Don’t really have the build for athleisure, yeah? Don’t you want someone with some more, uh, muscle, and maybe slightly less tattoos?” Zayn thought that Liam, really, would be the perfect model for Hugo - muscular, and tattooed, for sure, but not compared to Zayn’s neck tattoos. 

Liam shook his head. “Hugo’s not the same as Hugo Boss. The tattoos don’t matter; we’re going for young and modern. As far as muscle -” And here he gave Zayn another long, lingering look up and down, “- I’d have to tweak the clothes a bit, to show you off, but I think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Um. Thanks?” Zayn was about to pinch himself. Was Liam hitting on him? Or was this purely professional interest? Did it matter if Zayn was interested either way, professionalism be damned?

Liam stepped closer, so he was right in front of Zayn. Up close those lips didn’t get any less distracting. “Think about it. You could pay off for uni and living expenses much quicker doing a fashion campaign. Do you play any sports?”

Zayn was getting whiplash from the conversation and Liam’s change of topics. “I box. Just for fun, not really good, but, uh, I like it. And archery. I do archery.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Archery, huh?” He looked off into the distance for a moment, biting his lower lip. “We could work with that. I’m seeing arrows. Maybe an arrow piercing the chevrons? Hmmm.” Here he looked back at Zayn. “What do you say, Zayn, give it a chance, I think we could make a great team together?”

Two months after the opening night party at the Hugo store, Zayn found himself in the middle of a field on a cold, cold fall day. 

He shivered in the stiff breeze; he was shirtless, wearing nothing but slim black joggers, made out of a stretchy material, with a thin white stripe running down each side. Each stripe had little arrows running down the side; the arrows each had a little arrowhead, a long shaft, and the fletching at the end were eight feathers, paired up on each side to imitate four chevrons. Zayn was even barefoot, and he cursed Liam in his head, as he felt the scratchy, damp grass underfoot. Did the ancient athletes of Greece really participate in the Olympics barefoot, or was this all for aesthetics? Did it even matter at this point, Zayn thought, as he tried not to shiver again. 

The field was full of people - stylists, hairdressers, photographers, lighting specialists, videographers, lackeys holding coffee and jackets, and in the midst of the chaos was Liam, dressed in a very warm-looking jacket. Zayn tried not to resent him. He was the one, after all, who had said yes to this adventure in modeling, the allure of rent and food money too strong to resist. Zayn would rather work long hours over the course of several days, and make the same amount he would working many, many shifts at the store, it just made sense, he told himself. That, and then the opportunity to see Liam again, was too tempting to resist. 

He may have developed a slight crush on the creative director, which was silly, because after the party he hadn’t seen Liam again, as all paperwork and communication had come via email and phone from Liam’s assistant. 

He may or may not have creeped online to find out more about Liam, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. After reading several interviews, Zayn had felt his crush intensify, despite himself. Liam was articulate and smart, and cared a lot about not just the clothing but the history behind the inspiration for his designs. And he was a bit of a goof. And a handsome goof at that, Zayn thought. And ugh, here he was, fawning over a near stranger. A near stranger who would be his boss. Well, who was already his boss, really. The power imbalance of it all. And now he was working one-on-one with Liam, whose energy seemed boundless.

“Stop, stop.”

Speak of the handsome goof himself - as Liam approached him, Zayn tried to look as disaffected as possible, which was difficult to maintain when he was freezing and uncomfortable.

“Your stance is too wide, here.” Liam reached down and gently dragged Zayn’s leg forward. 

“This is a proper stance to maintain balance,” Zayn protested. 

“That may be, but for best showing off the clothes we need you to stand - like this.” Liam straightened up, looking satisfied. “Wait, and your elbow. Here, just a bit more -” Liam pulled his right elbow, the one holding the arrow and string, back further, and Zayn could feel the stress in his arms. The bow was standard regulation, and he had been in the pose for quite some time. His arms were about to start shaking under the strain if they didn’t hurry up and get the shot.

“I know, I know, we almost got the shot though. And it will be worth it, promise.” Liam paused, and looked down. “You look amazing Zayn, you have no idea. I’m so glad you agreed to this and - “ Liam didn’t finish his thought, but quickly let go of Zayn’s elbow and walked back to the camera line. 

Zayn shivered, but he didn’t think it was from the cold this time.

Two weeks after the shoot, Zayn was back in what he considered reality. He had received payment for the modeling job, but the money wouldn’t last forever, and as much as he despised retail, he continued working at the store. Liam’s assistant had asked him, at the time of signing the contract for the shoot, to not let his fellow store employees know anything about it, not even his manager, as they wanted the details of the next campaign to be a surprise.

Exams were in full swing, and between classes and studying and his shifts at the store and occasional drinks with friends, he barely had time to even think about Liam. But, every once in a while, when he spaced out during a boring lecture, or a slow shift at the store, he found himself thinking about his crush. His crush, who he reminded himself, who, while not directly his boss, was one of the highest ranking and prolific employees at Hugo. 

The shoot had gone well - by the time the three days were over, Zayn was so tired he felt like he had actually participated in the Olympics. He posed throwing a discus, throwing a javelin, throwing a spear, and shooting a bow and arrow of course. He had also been subjected to the humiliation of attempting to long jump. Liam tried to photograph him running, but Zayn knew what he looked liked running (hey, not everyone could be a graceful runner - he knew his gait looked awkward, and his arms looked like they didn’t know where to go), so Liam had stuck to posing the action shots, versus actually capturing him mid-run. 

He was photographed either shirtless, on in a variety of slim fitting, low-cut vests, and he tried not to think about how he wished he had been able to bulk up during the two months prior to the shoot, but Zayn was realistic, too. Also, Liam kept reassuring him every five minutes that he looked perfect the way he was - he used words like sleek and lithe and beautiful (and that word caused Zayn to blush every time, and he was sure Liam noticed), and after several hours of constant praise he let his insecurities about his slim frame go. 

At the end of the shoot, everyone had applauded and Liam had smiled at him and thanked him for a job well done in front of the entire crew. His eyes had been warm, but he had remained nothing but professional. And Zayn couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

It was a Tuesday, and the store was stiflingly slow, with only an hour until closing time. Zayn was assigned to the fitting rooms, which he hated only second to the registers, but no one had tried on clothes in a while, so it wasn’t too bad. He hummed to himself as he sorted and hung up the clothes customers hadn’t wanted to buy; and what was up with this store’s music and Kanye? It was ‘Stronger’ though, a banger if he’d ever heard one, and Zayn couldn’t help but move his hips a bit as he moved around the fitting room, and he went from humming to softly singing along. 

“Having fun, are we?” 

Zayn turned around, ready to be embarrassed by a customer catching him in the act of dancing and singing, when he saw Liam in the doorway to the fitting rooms. 

“Holy shit you startled me.” Zayn put down the hangar he was holding and tried to play off his mortification. He hadn’t been singing that loud, had he? “And I was multi-tasking, yeah?”

Liam smiled. “I’m just messing with you. That song is too good not to move too, right?”

“Uh, right.” Zayn wondered what Liam was doing here, on a slow weekday. Carmen wasn’t even at the store today, which was a good thing considering he’d be freaking out if Liam showed up for an unexpected visit. 

“I came to show you the prints from the shoot, thought you’d want to see em?” And Liam looked a bit shy and hopeful, and Zayn didn’t know what to do with that.

“You coulda emailed ‘em?”

“Yeah, but we want to keep the campaign as under wraps as possible.The less people who have copies the better.” Liam smiled as he walked up to Zayn, holding out a folder. “And besides, I wanted to see the look on your face when you first see ‘em.” 

Zayn held his hand out on auto pilot and took the folder. He carefully opened it up, and looked through the prints, both color and black and white. And he was no athlete, but the photos were, really, really good. He smiled, despite himself. 

“Ah, that’s the reaction I was going for.” 

Zayn looked up to see Liam, standing right next to him, and he wasn’t looking at the prints, he was looking at Zayn, and the expression on his face looked relieved.

“Thanks, Leeyum.” And Zayn couldn’t help the way he said his name, and he knew his voice was too fond, but whatever. “Thanks for letting me be a part of the new campaign. The photographer was amazing, the clothes were great, thanks.” 

“Well, I didn’t come just to show you the prints.” Liam took the folder back and put it down on the nearest shelf, and then reached forward and squeezed Zayn’s shoulder. He left his hand there. 

“Oh?” And Zayn felt an unexpected wave of fearlessness pass through him. He ran with it. “And was this other reason, for business, or pleasure?”

Liam looked rather shocked, and stepped back, letting go of Zayn’s shoulder. “Uh, actually, I came to fire you from the store - ”

Zayn had clearly mis-read the situation at hand.

“I’m sorry, you. What? I’m fired? What the fuck?” Zayn yelped and his hands balled into fists. “If this was because of my comments when we first met, there is a statute of limitations on this sort of thing-” there probably wasn’t, and he was talking out of his ass, but he couldn’t believe Liam would actually fire him after what he thought was a successful shoot. 

“Well, it’s more letting you go than firing you, really-” Liam continued.

Zayn was not having it. “If you think, Liam Payne, you can come in here and flex all those muscles of yours, and just let people go at will-”

“All those muscles of mine, hmm.” Liam started laughing.

“You think firing me is funny!”

Liam just laughed harder. “I’m sorry, when you’re mad you’re kinda scary. It’s your eyes. But you somehow get even more attractive when you’re outraged, you know?”

Zayn unclenched his fists. “What the fuck are you trying to say?”

Liam took a deep breath, and wiped his eyes. He was a bit red in the face. But still attractive, Zayn thought resentfully.

“Sorry, sorry, I bungled all this up. You just make me a bit nervous is all. You’re kind of fearless, you know that?”

Zayn disagreed, he was fearful of a million things, including rollercoasters, heights of any kind, and deep water. But he wasn’t about to tell that to Liam when he was in the midst of getting fired by the man.

“Let me start over. I’m letting you go at the store, so I can ask you to be a consultant for Hugo. It’s a promotion. I don’t want to force you to say yes, but you’re kind of my muse now. And you’re kind of brilliant, and I kind of want to use you for another campaign.”

Zayn let everything Liam said sink in for a moment. “Then why the fuck didn’t you lead with that instead of letting me think I was fired?”

Liam giggled, and Zayn felt his anger immediately deflate, against his will. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Like I said, you make me nervous.”

“Why do I make you nervous?” And now Zayn felt like he was finally gaining the upper hand.

“Uh, well. Several reasons. Which I think I’ve already told you. But, well. You’re devastatingly beautiful for one. But, more than that- you’re very smart. And fearless. You aren’t afraid to be yourself. And that’s hard to find, especially in this industry. Everyone’s kind of putting on an act, yeah? But you’re not afraid to voice your opinions. Consequences be damned.” 

Liam smiled, a big, full smile, and his eyes crinkled at the corners, and Zayn made up his mind right then and there. He stepped forward, grabbed Liam’s arm, and dragged him into the nearest fitting room, used his ring of fitting room keys to unlock it, and then dragged Liam in, shutting the door behind them.

The fitting rooms were thankfully roomy, with a full bench against one wall, and a full length mirror on the other three walls, including the back of the doors, which, best of all, went all the way to the ground without that annoying gap that so many fitting room doors had at the bottom. Zayn locked the door, then turned and pushed Liam down on the bench, straddled his lap, and leaned forward to finally, finally taste those lips he couldn’t get out of his mind.

Liam’s lips were soft and plush and Zayn groaned, deep in his throat, as Liam didn’t hesitate and grabbed Zayn by the hips, his fingers gripped tightly, and pulled him forward so they were chest to chest, and he kissed back, all soft, firm pressure. 

Zayn tried to lick into Liam’s mouth, and he sighed softly and opened up, and Zayn tried not to grind down, but his tongue in Liam’s mouth was a bit of a dream, and he wanted everything from Liam all at once.

They kissed and it was hot and wet and perfect and Zayn could feel himself getting hard, and then Liam used his tight grip on his hips to lift Zayn off of his lap.

“Uh, what?” Zayn couldn’t help his pout, he wanted to see how far Liam would take this, not put a halt to the action. 

“Calm down,” Liam laughed. “Just re-positioning here.”

He stood up and pushed Zayn forward until his back was against the mirrored wall opposite the bench. Then he dropped to his knees, pulling Zayn’s joggers down to his ankles.

Liam groaned. “Of course you’re going commando.”

“Laundry day.” Zayn gasped as Liam leaned forward and gripped his now very hard cock, giving it a couple firm strokes before using his tongue to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip, before swallowing and putting his mouth around the head. Zayn closed his eyes and pulled at his own hair, overwhelmed, and then remembered where he was and opened his eyes.

“Fuck, that is so hot.” He groaned, looking to his left and then to his right. Liam sucking his cock was hot enough, but seeing it reflected back in the mirror, multiple images of Liam on his knees, his sinful lips stretched around Zayn’s dick as he leaned back against another mirror, was almost too much. 

Zayn shivered, feeling his stomach clench in arousal, and his cock jumped in Liam’s mouth. He pulled off, continuing to stroke Zayn while he talked.

“You don’t know how many times I wanted to do this when we were shooting. You were standing there, no shirt on, holding that damn bow and arrow, and all I could think about was getting you naked in the middle of the field, and just fucking each other in front of everyone.” 

Zayn groaned. “Fuck, Leeyum.” 

“You’d like that? Everyone watching? I’d fuck you so hard, you’d feel it for days.”

Zayn closed his eyes again, picturing Liam throwing him down in the middle of the field and fucking him with all that powerful muscule behind every thrust. “God yes. Yes.”

Liam leaned forward, enveloping Zayn’s cock in wonderful, warm heat again, and sucking slowly. He pulled back again. “And after I’d fuck you, you can fuck me. But I want you to draw it out, yeah? Make it last so long I can’t stand it.”

Zayn gasped, feeling his stomach clench again. He was so turned on it almost hurt. Who knew Liam would be this filthy. He was kind of more than a little bit in love with the man now. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Yeah, I’d make it so good for you.” Zayn promised, panting.

“I know you would, baby.” And Liam leaned forward, sucking strongly and not letting up. 

And Zayn didn’t know if it was Liam calling him baby, or the excitement from the possibility of getting caught in the fitting room, or just Liam’s talented mouth, but a minute later he was furiously tapping on Liam’s shoulder, warning him, but Liam brushed him off and sucked harder, and Zayn’s back arched off the mirror, and he opened his mouth on a long moan as he came down Liam’s soft, warm throat. 

Liam pulled off, “Fuck the noises you make, Zayn. So hot.”

Zayn was still catching his breath. “Uh, I hope no one heard.”

As if on queue, there was a knock on the door. 

“Uh, Zayn, you in there?” It was Chell’s hesitant voice. Thank fuck it was her and not another employee, Zayn thought. 

“Uh, yeah. Yup. Be out in a minute. Just, uh - cleaning up in here.”

“Um, there’s a customer that needs a room.”

Shit. Zayn had the fitting room keys in the pocket of his joggers. Which were currently pooled around his ankles on the ground. He hastily pulled his joggers up, tried to straighten up in the mirror, then turned to Liam, who had stood up and was watching him with some concern. Zayn smiled, leaned forward, and gave him a gentle kiss on those now very swollen, very red lips. 

“Your turn next, I won’t forget. Come back to my place?” Zayn tried not to be nervous - fooling around in a fitting room, even with the cliche of it all, was one thing, but he wanted Liam for more than just a one night stand. 

“Yeah, I’d love that. Do you want to grab a bite to eat first though? I’m starved.” Liam looked hopeful.

Zayn laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Sounds like a plan.”

Zayn slowly opened the door and stepped out, Liam behind him, to see Chell standing there, looking embarrassed, while a furious looking middle-aged woman stood behind her. 

“If you think this kind of behavior is acceptable, and by people who work here- is there a manager available?” The woman glared at Zayn and Liam.

“I’m sorry, uh, there’s no manager here tonight-” Chell started.

“Don’t worry, I quit.” Zayn handed the keys over to Chell, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

“Actually he’s fired, as of right now.” Liam led Zayn out of the fitting room by his arm, past the shocked looking customer and a surprised looking Chell, but Zayn shook him off as they headed towards the store exit.

“You can’t fire me, Liam. I quit. No, actually I accept the promotion.”

“Well, first I’m going to fire you, then let you accept the promotion.”

“No, it doesn’t work that-” 

Liam pushed him against the nearest clothing rack, and gave Zayn a long, long kiss. They were both breathless by the time Liam pulled back, and Zayn smiled, until he looked around to see some of his co-workers blatantly staring at the display they were putting on.

“I quit! I quit. Nice knowing everyone,” Zayn yelled to the store at large. He turned to Liam and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, Mr. Creative Director. Let’s get outta here, yeah?”

Liam giggled, and gave Zayn a quick kiss. “Lead the way.” 

And Zayn did.


End file.
